This invention relates to frozen beverage machines and in particular, to a new and improved dispenser for frozen beverages.
A variety of frozen beverages are being produced by machines which convert a liquid into a liquid/ice mix or slurry consisting principally of small ice crystals. The composition and consistency of the product may vary from machine to machine. Frozen beverage soft drinks are sold under a number of trade names, including "Slurpy", "Icee", and "Slush Puppy". Frozen cocktails are also being produced by this type of machine, including the frozen margarita and the frozen daiquiri.
The typical machine includes a recirculating path for the material and a refrigerator for freezing the liquid as it moves along the path. Provision is made for introducing make up liquid in the circulating path, and for withdrawing the slurry into a cup or glass. A typical machine of this type is shown in FIG. 1, and will be described in greater detail herein below.
The product is dispensed from this type of machine by operating a valve mounted directly on the machine, and this mode of operation is entirely satisfactory so far as the condition of the product is concerned. The machines are relatively large and preferably should be located a distance from the point of serving. However, in order to make efficient use of the time required by the server to deliver a drink, the conventional machine should be positioned directly on a counter or below a counter. Positioning a machine on a counter or in back of a counter is aesthetically undesirable and also takes up space normally used for other customer expendables such as table ware, cups and glasses, sauces and napkins, and the like.
For these reasons it is desirable to be able to position the frozen beverage machine in a less congested location while providing for dispensing the frozen product at the serving area. One approach to resolving this problem utilizes a nozzle connected to the machine by two parallel tubes and a pump at the machine driven by a separate motor for moving the product along one tube to the nozzle and along the other tube back to the machine. The nozzle incorporates a normally closed valve, with product being dispensed from the nozzle when the valve is open. In order to obtain reasonable product flow, each hose should have an inside diameter of about 5/8 inch.
This prior design has some disadvantages. Most frozen beverages are served at temperatures well below comfortable ambient room temperatures, a drink typically being served at 25.degree. F. in a room at 74.degree. F. The product cannot simply be transported in a single conduit from the machine to the nozzle since the slurry breaks down due to temperature gain and ice conglomeration, even though the tubing is insulated. Recirculation of the product between the machine and the nozzle is necessary, and for this prior design to be satisfactory, both tubes must be thermally insulated and also mechanically protected. Two such hoses of 5/8 inch inside diameter result in a large and bulky apparatus that presents handling problems as well as being unattractive.